


I think I wanna marry you

by Hopetofantasy



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: 5 + 1, 5 Things, Communication, Cute Ending, Date at a carnival, Future, Gay Pride, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pining, Post-Canon, Proposal at pride, References to Mental Health, Robbe's POV, Romantic Fluff, Sander's POV, Sander's bday, Soulmates, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a bit of angst, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopetofantasy/pseuds/Hopetofantasy
Summary: And because his beautiful lover was still waiting on a highly anticipated answer, he said the words he'd always wanted to say.“Yes, I will marry you.”- 5 times Sander proposed to his love, but only 1 time Robbe actually said 'yes'. -
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	I think I wanna marry you

He knew. 

He always knew.

Love was something he had to fight for, something that he wasn’t able to get. He was broken. Toxic. Nobody would ever find the courage to love him like he wanted to be loved. He settled for less, because he knew that’s what he deserved. Happiness is an illusion. Heartbreak was a way of life. 

He’d always believed that.

Until he saw the boy in the moonlight.

Until he had the chance to meet that boy. 

Until that boy said: “I think you will find someone like that.”

That’s when he knew a new truth.

Love was possible.

Love was deep.

Love was real.

And what better way to celebrate that love than to make it last _forever_?

  
  
**1)** _17th of december 2019_

 _“Are you back again?”_ , Sander mumbled under his breath. His body still healing from all the things that happened in the last week. So he was staying in the bed as long as he could, relaxing into the sheets smelling exactly like the smell he loved the most. His beautiful boy. His darling lover. _His_ Robbe. Because he could say that now. No way of denying it. Robbe was his and he was Robbe’s. He did wanted it to last forever. _Would_ they last forever?

 _“Of course”_ , he heard the whisper coming back. A featherlight kiss on his cheek. An arm around the small of his back. A tickle somewhere in the neighborhood of his nose. He tried to scrunch up his face, so Robbe would stop tracing it. He desperately needed to scratch the itch, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to lay there, in peace. Not dealing with stuff. Just being. 

_“Sweetie, do you need something?”_ was the next sentence whispered. _“How can I make this easier? If you want me to, of course...”_. Gosh, he was _such_ a beautiful soul, wasn’t he? Always making sure Sander was comfortable enough, without assuming things. Without diagnosing him. Without belittling his experiences. He knew he would never let this go. Not anymore. He was strong enough to know that. To deserve it. To love.

_“Yeah.”_

His eyes reopened slowly, making sure he captured the beauty in front of him. A mop of brown curls, framing a sharp yet boyish face accentuated by deep brown eyes. Eyes that told stories. Sander felt everything at once, not entirely sure of what his brain was producing. He was still getting out of the highs and the lows from before. Before this. But he still grasped one thing that he’d always knew. Since the moonlight.

_“Marry me, Robbe.”_

His answer was met with surprise. Surprise and warmth. The eyes again. His boy chuckled lightly, caressing his fingers over Sander’s arm. The skin underneath it burned like hellfire. In a good way, a loving way. His head was back on earth instead of hell or heaven. He was grounded again, with his whole body. No more excess. He had meant what he said, though.

_“Not now, darling, it’s only 12 o’clock on a Tuesday. Maybe this weekend, okay? I could use some downtime with you before that.”_

He heard the giggles coming from his own throat. He didn’t expect such a perfectly formed rebuttal from Robbe. The banter only made him more determined, because he knew that this is what he wanted. What Robbe would want. Later on, probably. Still, I couldn’t hurt to dream. To finally dream about a future with someone. The boy from the moonlight. 

So he settled for a spot in between his arms, slowly drifting off to sleep.

  
**2)** _8th of april 2020_

He knew he was slowly going insane. Not _insane_ insane. Just enough to annoy his mom with the constant pacing around, looking at the clock and checking every little thing on social media. In the hopes of spotting anything that might ease this situation. A news article indicating that partners still could see each other? A suggestion from the minister of health that they were allowed to kiss people again? Maybe even something indicating that Robbe was as equally agitated and on his way to Sander’s house?

You know, normal stuff.

Normal _quarantine_ stuff. 

Because what was normal nowadays? It was something new, something people never faced before. At least not in such a way. He had never anticipated this. He’d only been together with Robbe for a couple of months, when the semi-lockdown was ordered. They didn’t know what it meant. Seeing each other from a distance? Were they able to live together and stay together? Or was it allowed to still visit loved ones, after all?

Robbe didn’t want to take the risk. Understandable, since his mom needed some guidance, someone who helped her understand the situation in a calming matter, someone who’d be there for her when all of this was too much. Her previous breakdown was still pretty recent, you know. She needed her son to be there, not at his boyfriend’s house. 

And even though she didn’t mind Sander staying with them, he himself didn’t feel comfortable leaving his own family behind. Or mooching off Robbe’s mom for food. His parents were working from home as much as possible. But they’d been a risk before, since they **did** spend the entire crocus break exploring the city of Rome. So last Thursday was the first time he was able to leave the house.

To go on his first lockdown walk. 

Which made Robbe laugh. He was being so dramatic after all, a bit extra. With his ‘documentary voice’ he’d explained the story of the painter. His own story, but with a little more fantasy. About the love. Because, again, he knew. He knew what he secretly still wanted. He still wanted to be with Robbe every day, to see him every day and to kiss him every day. To call him his own. Robbe Driesen? Sander Ijzermans? Just his.

His husband. 

But when he had send the sentence _“Marry me!”_ after their video call today, he received a _“You miss me that much darling? You know all wedding venues are closed and there are no cars for hire. Not even a white tesla! ;)”_. Again mocking his intention. But that was okay. He didn’t intend to make Robbe smile, but he probably needed it. Sander knew he needed to wait.

He’d waited for this boy his entire life. 

What was a few months more?

**3)** _18th of august 2020_

Sander knew how much he missed something like this. A fun affair, a cute meet up, a mischievous glint. Seeing Robbe so carefree was his entire being. That’s exactly why he suggested it, to go here. To have some glazed apples, greasy fries and multicolored slurpies. To enjoy the wild rides, get stuck inside the lunapark or bump into other cars. 

The carnival was in town. 

The first big event that was allowed to take place after all that had happened last spring. People needed it, to go out and have some good clean fun. That’s exactly where they were. They’d gone on all rides at least two times. Screaming their lungs out, asking for a faster tempo and receiving it instantly. The carnival owners were happy to oblige. Even they needed some laughs to keep it all going. 

After that, he bought Robbe some blue cotton candy. It matched his pearl blue t-shirt, a new birthday present from his brrroer Jens. A picture perfect. So it was only natural that Sander had filled his memory card with cute pictures of his lover. One with a beautiful, playful glint in his eyes. One with a failed sexy pose. One with an attack on the photographer himself, with kisses of course.

No violence here. Only love.

 _“Sander, I’m going to win you a huge bear. Watch me!”_ the other boy exclaimed, strutting towards the shooting booth. Sander couldn’t help but laugh. _“Like you could, darling. Have you seen how clumsy you are? Imagine yourself with a toy gun?”_ The statement earned him a pinch on the arm, together with an annoyed sigh and a _“Like you could do better?”_

Well, he could, couldn’t he? Setting aside his camera gear, he picked up the riffle asking for 30 stomped bullets from the owner. Which... was not enough. The white pipes he was aiming towards, didn’t seem to break. He only hit five of them. Earning just enough to receive a little emoji plushy. A stupid knick knack his eight year old neighbor would love, nonetheless. But not the huge bear he was setting his hopes on.

His boy tried to pause his outburst of giggles, to not upset Sander, but he utterly failed. Tears were forming inside Robbe’s laughing eyes, proving that he anticipated the result. A new row was set, the curly boy bend down to aim precisely and... BAM, the first one was gone.

Reload, click, bam. Reload, click, bam. 

Every single target was hit with clear intent. 

Like a symphony in an orchestra. 

Earning him a huge, playful wink from his lover. _“Did you know my dad explained to me how they rig this game? How to aim and shoot perfectly, even with a toy gun that has been tampered with? I guess you didn’t, sweetie. I told you I would win you a bear.”_ Followed by a cute kiss.

The feeling of amazement welled up inside him. The only thing that his flabbergasted brain could think was: _“Omg, schat, could you please marry me already!”_. He didn't know that he said it out loud, which resulted into a slap on the arm, a quick peck on his forehead, and a soft bear inside his arms. 

_“You’re a sore loser, sweetie.”_

_  
**4)** 6th of november 2020  
_

_“Why, why not today?!”_

_“Because I don’t want to remember it, that’s why!”  
_

This seemed to shut the other boy up, for at least a couple of minutes. Sander paced around the room, still high on the adrenaline of the fight. He didn’t want to budge, but Robbe wouldn’t either. They both knew that. Still, they both kept on going around in circles. About the same thing over and over again.

The date they got together.

They had this discussion before. Robbe only wanted to remember the good things about the past, understandable, it’s what Sander wanted as well. But choosing the date they had their first kiss over their first reunion? That wasn’t right. He said it before. The first kiss was amazing, earth scattering, numbingly beautiful. It was the first time he felt it. The touch of Robbe. His heart. But...

_“Sander, you’re being ridiculous. It’s a beautiful memory. Why wouldn’t we celebrate it? It’s when I realized my feelings for you, that it was real. That it wasn’t only me. It was us. Us both.”  
_

_“Yeah, right until you called me names to push me away!”_

Oh god, he _shouldn’t_ have said that. He knew he was crossing the line into hurtful comments, towards the past. Exactly what he wanted to avoid. His gaze dropped towards Robbe’s eyes. The hurt he felt inside him was reflected upon the deep brown. The mirror he couldn’t ignore. Pearly tears were welling up in the corners. A face scrunching up, hands fiddling with a brown jacket. The usual hints. He read Robbe like a book now. 

_“You... are you still angry about that? I... I thought you were over that. That we were over the past. Like what happened after our first date... with Britt. I could remind you of the same thing, you know. YOU hurt ME as well, don’t forget that, Sander. We may have pressed charges for what happened that Friday, but we never spoke about that Saturday.”_

They didn’t, didn’t they? Sander didn’t want to talk about his mistakes. Everything felt so wrong at that time. Everything he did, was toxic. At least, that was something in his mind and Britt loved to tap into that insecurity. The part of him that wasn’t sure about the world. About people who cared about him. Who loved him.

His mind was racing towards an appropriate answer. But there wasn’t one. This wasn’t all rose colored and perfume scented. This was real life. And real life had consequences, communication and forgiveness. When he looked upon his boy, he knew he didn’t have the answers. Yet he wanted to tell him every little thing, every little doubt, every little hurtful piece that happened in the past. Because he deserved it. He deserved it all.

 _“Well...”_ , he started calmly. _“Let’s talk about it then?”_

And that’s what they did. Robbe told him about what plagued him, from the first kiss until their reunion. About trying to love Noor. What happened after Sander kissed Britt. About the dark feelings he used to feel, knowing now how Sander felt during his low days. And the beach blonde listened. He asked. He clarified. 

And in the end, they settled on a date. The day Robbe reunited with Sander again. The day they both healed. When every soul piece was laid on the table for both of them to see. What had hurt them, what had made them, what had changed them. 29th of November. That was their date. Their anniversary.

Perfection.

 _“It’s when I will ask you to marry me. Just do it. Marry me. Even today, if that’s what it takes.”_ Sander had deliberately said. 

_“In your dreams, Driesen.”_ Robbe rebutted. 

_  
**5)** 27th of April 2021_

_“You know what would be the perfect birthday present?”  
_

_“No?”  
_

_“You.”  
_

_“Sander!”  
_

Again, he was shoved off the bed. Robbe really needed to learn how much space they both had in the boy’s single bed. He really lost count how many times he bumped his head on the floor, because his lover decided to push him. It wasn’t the best location to cuddle, but Robbe was keeping Sander ‘occupied’ until the party started at his own home.

His _20th_. Damn, time sure flew away while having fun, wasn’t it? Their relationship was slowly nearing the year-and-a-half mark. Soon it was going to be a toddler of two years. Hopefully not the terrible two’s, but Sander didn’t worry about that. Whatever they faced, they would get through it. They had before. The list of downs had been endless, but that only meant that the ups were worth it. And it’d only gone up. 

They both settled on letting the chips fall where they may. Their minute by minute. Only with even better communication. Bigger love, higher passion. He cared about their minute, but he was already looking forward to more. More minutes. Slowly convincing his boy of a future as husbands. Constantly dropping more hints that he wanted this to happen. But Robbe teased him, stating that they were too young. 

It became a running joke between them. Sander proposing, Robbe shooting it down, playfully. Push and pull. Their loved ones didn’t understand this banter, typically rolling their eyes when the question popped up again. Milan even had a bet going on between Zoë, Yasmina and Jens. Sander secretly followed the conversations in their group, laughing at the proposed dates with a mischievous glint in his eyes. A knowing glint. 

Because he already had a plan. 

He knew what he wanted to do. But Robbe didn’t know that. His beautiful boy reached out to pull up Sander, kiss over his bruises and push back his beach blonde hair. His own haircut copied the one he loved most. Robbe’s brown curls were starting to grow past shoulder length and Sander couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He was fascinated by how soft his face became by this the new framing. How boyish, less harsh he looked.

It inspired him. His sketchbooks were filled with every angle, immersed with _intense kleuren._ His muse didn’t mind. He even encouraged the process by constantly posing for him, when his brain started to fill. When every idea seemed like the best ever. When he almost threw out everything to start over. When he instantly changed his theme from nudes to portraits to vague sketching. When Sander was running high on his own body.

Robbe never stopped him. He trusted him, knew what he was capable of. Knew that he didn’t need controlling parents, extreme hovering or pity coming from his own boyfriend. He let the ideas roam wild, just checking in from time to time and undergoing the boy’s intense need for touch. He never complained. Well... he did one time, when Sander didn’t stop seducing him with his sweetest voice and softest hands. It took all Robbe’s willpower to say no. 

_“Then **marry** me”_, he said.

Before he was pushed off the bed.

_  
**\+ 1)** 5th of August 2021_

It was overwhelming, to say the least. The heat, the people, the colors. But... he was having fun. Robbe never knew he was going to have **this** much fun. His voice was starting to get hoarse, from all the singing. The sweat trickling down his back. His feet were hurting more and more. 

Yet, he never felt so alive.

Surrounded by the crowd on the Kaaien in Antwerp, he gave it his all singing along with Lady Gaga’s ‘Born this way’. His arms high in the sky, sometimes bumping into Milan’s shoulder, but the latter boy didn’t seem to mind. As long as he didn’t smudge the make-up that took hours to complete. It fitted perfectly with his beautiful dress. Huge thigh split, bare stomach and don’t forget the glitter. Oh, the glitter was _everywhere_.

When Sander had suggested to go to the Gay Pride, this isn’t exactly what he had in mind. He’d expected... like over-the-top everything, you know? But now he understood what Dutch boy had said two years before. That it was a form of expression, something to fight for, something to be proud of. And Robbe had felt it. Was still feeling it. The pride. 

The boy had somehow convinced a friend of him to allow the boys onto the float of ‘Het Roze Huis Gent’. Apparently Milan had some contacts within this organization, knowing enough people to party along on the deck. He brought along ‘his baby gay and the adorable pan boyfriend’. Sander didn’t seem to complain, but instead chuckled at Milan introducing them like that. 

Now, Sander. He... he was something else. If they hadn’t been in the public eye, Robbe would have taken his boyfriend then and there. He was such soooo hot. He had come by, early in the morning, to _“prepare, Robbe, because Pride is special and the outfit you are wearing is boring. Are you a boring gay, my dear?”._ He himself barely wore anything. A skinny black jeans accentuating his hips perfectly. A tight, black leather jacket. And the best part? Only a **bare** chest. It was enough to make Robbe’s mouth water.

And those of others too. But that was just a bonus for Robbe, getting to flaunt his hot boyfriend, hands intertwined clearly stating ‘This one is mine’. To top it all off, their cheeks were painted with their respective flags. Can’t go to Gay Pride without that. 

But Sander made sure Robbe was wearing something equally revealing. He’d come up to the boy with some white booty shorts and a cut up shirt without sleeves. His first reaction was ‘Jikes’. Yet when he saw Sander checking out his butt, he knew that this was his uniform for today.

He was the yang to Sander’s yin. Matching perfectly. 

If that wasn’t enough, Noor gave him the present that Sander designed. An early birthday gift. Something that symbolized their relationship, at least in his boyfriend’s eyes. While he put it on, the green marbles started to fill up with adoration and pride. Calling him ‘mijn engel’.

 _White angel wings_. 

Just like Romeo + Juliet. 

And that’s how they ended up in the slowly moving parade, at Gay Pride Antwerp, on top of the last decorated platform, the 26th in the line, watching all of their fellow LGBT+ members and allies. Wearing white angel wings and revealing clothes. Leather jackets and pride flags. Surrounded by their friends. Because of course, they wanted to see this. 

The girls kept giggling at the images in front of them. Luca, with her hair in the colors of the rainbow, seemed to complain to a blushing Amber ‘how every cute boy seemed to be gay. That just isn’t fair!’. The latter one kept nodding, while looking down at the ground and up again. She probably didn’t expect the unknown red haired girl - next to her - checking her out so intensely. 

Jana, Senne and Zoë, on the other hand, had the time of their lives. They had bought the three bottles of ‘unicorn champagne’ Jens kept stealing sips from. His flushed cheeks were decorated with the pink-blue-and-purple-flag, which he wore proudly. Knowing how hard it was to come out himself, Robbe had the upmost respect for his best friend. Because Jens choose to announce his newly discovered sexuality in a very public way. Out of nowhere, he posted a picture on Facebook, kissing his new boyfriend, captioning it with: “Surprise, bitches! Meet Lucas”. 

Very ballsy. Very Jens.

This new addition to the group was dancing along with the new song ‘I like boys’, Moyo and Aaron by his side. The two seemed to marvel at the Pride Parade itself, not knowing what to do. Their awkwardness was shared with a slightly stunned Yasmina, because she wasn’t used to partying. But she at least bobbed her head to the beat and threw smiles towards the loved up couples at the sidelines.

 _“Are you having fun, schat?”_ , a whisper inside his ear. The low bass of Sander’s voice instantly turning his mind into putty. He turned around to see his boyfriend beaming at him. Equally happy at the entire spectacle, all the love shared between the community, the allies as well as their friends. His face was as vibrant as a new neon light. His smile was contagious.

_“With you? Always!”_

_“I love you, you know that right?”  
_

_“Yes, ofcourse, I love you too!”  
_

_“Well, that’s good to know, then!”_ Sander announced cryptically. His eyes filled with wilderness, stroking Robbe's lips with his own. At the very last second, he pulled away. Grinning his Cheshire Cat smile. A typical Sander-move. Bait, not hook. He knew it drove Robbe crazy.

The next move was something he didn’t anticipate though. 

Out of nowhere, Sander had pulled out a microphone. The music installation on the float lowered the volume, while people's gaze turned towards a certain beach blonde boy with a black leather jacket. Clearing his throat. 

_“Dear people of pride, my fellow boys, gals, trans and non-binary pals, can I have your attention, please. I have an announcement to make.”_

Oh, god, what was this? What was he _doing_?!

_“I knew it from the beginning, my darling sweet. Ever since I spotted you under the moonlight, I knew, Robbe, that I wanted to share my life with you. So let me say just one thing...”_

A collective ‘ _awww_ ’ went through the crowd. People started to whistle, coo and clap loudly. Milan’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. Robbe’s own heart began to thump at a record speed. He didn’t know what to think anymore. Flabbergasted, completely in shock. Every single person at Gay Pride Antwerp was looking at them. Even the mayor seemed to have raised their eyebrows. 

Then suddenly, the music changed and grew louder.

He knew. 

Oh my god. 

_Robbe knew._

It all clicked within the first few seconds of the song.

He knew what was happening.

This couldn’t be **happening** , right?

Was it?

He was freaking out. 

_***It's a beautiful night.*** _

_***We're looking for something dumb to do.*** _

Sander lip synched, yet chose one particular sentence to sing out loud: 

**“Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you!”.**

While the song kept playing, Robbe turned around to see the crowd go wild at this display of affection. Pulling out their smartphones to film every detail. His friends in front of the float started to shout out his name, along with the words “Say yes! Just say YES!”. He saw movement out of the corner of his eyes and his throat instantly closed up.

Sander was _kneeling._

Robbe couldn’t decipher anything else. Every sound around them was fading away. A complete silence shared between his and Sander’s eyes.

The only thing he saw now, was his boyfriend pulling out the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. A small silver band, with a multicolored gem in the middle. Just like a miniature universe. _Another_ universe. To their universe.

Because they were together,

 _samen in_ _elk universum_.

Robbe’s eyes started to fill with unsung tears. The feeling in his chest was indescribable. It felt like the whole weight of the universe was crushing down on him as well as lifting him up higher. And higher. While his heart chernobyl'd with as many emotions a body could hold, his eyes once again found those of his boyfriend. Green pools of intimacy, love and passion. 

He never felt this connected before. 

His soul left his body, along with Sander’s, making their own private sky. Splattered with all the colors, all the love, every thought he ever had and every memory that had filled up his brain.

Courage.

Happiness.

Love.

And because his beautiful lover was still waiting on a highly anticipated answer, he said the words he'd always wanted to say. 

**“Yes, I will marry you.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Flemish, not a native English writer. So if you find any mistakes, please point them out!
> 
> Hope you liked it, if yes, please don't restrain yourself from commenting or kudo'ing 😘 Very much appreciated!


End file.
